In electrical power transmission and distribution system operations, any number of power line events and/or disturbances are inevitable and may require an operator's immediate attention. These events may include, for example, various types of faults, abnormal switching transients, and asset failures on primary lines or on single-phase or three-phase laterals. The operator's reaction to an event may be driven by identification of the zone in which the event occurred, the nature or classification of the event, the impact area and/or the characteristics of devices that have operated in response to an event, such as to clear a fault or mitigate a disturbance. When automated and integrated into real-time operations, the reliable extraction of event information from digital data may provide decision support information, which an operator, or the computers and systems in fully-automated control and protection systems, may use to assess the significance of events, make intelligent decisions, and react proactively and reliably.
Examples of fault detection systems and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,996,483; 7,672,812 and 7,725,295. The complete disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.